project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Streaming Heart
Streaming Heart (ストリーミングハート) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto, prodotto, e arrangiata da DECO*27 con con l'aggiunta di arrangiamento di kous. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Quirky. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Unable to see each other without hurting one another... The stage is set for sorrow and pain. An unprecedented hit that will shock the senses and uncage the heart!"'' Liriche Giapponese=あれやこれや言いますが どうか探してみせて ウソと本音の間 上手く隠しといたんで 一人じゃダメな同士で 二人になればハッピー そのうち二人が嫌で 「一人がいい」とか言って 固定のしようもない感情の 行き着く先はどこでしょう 溺れそうになった代償に また酸素を見つけちゃうんだ 弱虫だね 堕ちることが　心地良くてさ アイマイにしたいのさ 好きでいたって　歪んでく内声 アイマイにしたいのさ 嫌いになってしまえたら　大成功 一人じゃダメな同士で 二人になればハッピー そのうち二人が嫌で 「一人がいい」とか言って どうせなら僕がもう一人 いたならそれはそれでハッピーだ 今日は僕が女の子 演じ合ってバカみたいにさ エゴママだと知りながらも ヤメラレナイのさ アイマイにしたいのさ 好きでいたって　歪んでく内声 アイマイにしたいのさ 嫌いになってしまえたら成功 バイバイをしたいのさ 僕でいたって　楽しくないんだ 大概にしたいのさ もう･･･ あれやこれや言いました どうか探してみせて ウソと本音の間 上手く隠しといたんで|-|Romaji=areya koreya imasu ga douka sagashite misete uso to honne no aida umaku kakushitoitande hitori ja dame na doushi de futari ni nareba HAPPY sono uchi futari ga iya de "hitori ga ii" toka itte kotei no shiyoumonai kanjou no ikitsuku saki wa doko deshou oboresou ni natta daishou ni mata sanso wo mitsukechaunda yowamushi da ne ochiru koto ga kokochiyoukute sa aimai ni shitai no sa suki de itatte yagandeku naishou aimai ni shitai no sa kirai ni natteshimaetara daiseikou hitori ja dame na doushi de futari ni nareba HAPPY sono uchi futari ga iya de "hitori ga ii" toka itte douse nara boku ga mou hitori ita nara sore wa sore de HAPPY da kyou wa boku ga onna no ko enjiatte baka mitai ni sa egomama da to shirinagara mo yamerarenai no sa aimai ni shitai no sa suki de itatte yugandeku naishou aimai ni shitai no sa kirai ni natteshimaetara seikou BYE BYE wo shitai no sa boku de itatte tanoshikunainda taigai ni shita no sa mou… areya koreya iimashita douka sagashite misete uso to honne no aida umaku kakushitoitande|-|Inglese='Traduzone a cura di SEGA' Yeah, I say all kinds of things But please try to find The space between what I say and what I mean I've hidden away so well Neither of us are good on our own Together we'd be happy Until we aren't And say "I'd rather be alone" This emotion I can't pin down I wonder where it's headed I almost drowned, and in return I found the oxygen to breathe I'm such a wimp The sensation of falling feels so good Let's keep it vague We were in love says the warped inner voice Let's keep it vague If we end up hating each other　That's a win We're both nothing on our own Together we'd be happy Until we aren't And say "I'd rather be alone" After all, if there was another me I suppose I'd be happy Today I'm the girl Like fools we play our parts I know it's EGOMAMA (selfish) But I can't stop Let's keep it vague We were in love says the warped inner voice Let's keep it vague If we end up hating each other　That's a win I just wanna say bye-bye It's no fun being me Let's just give up Enough already... Yeah, I've said all kinds of things But please try to find The space between what I say and what I mean I've hidden away so well Video 【初音ミク】ストリーミングハート【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku